Your Wish is My Command
by Darkrealmist v.2
Summary: Oyama Chisao and Kosuke discover a magic lamp, and fight over it with a group of adults to have their wishes granted by its mystical occupant, Mistman. [Animeverse. Pre-slash Chisao x Kosuke]


Your Wish is My Command

Author's Note: Set after episode 16 of _Beast+_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Chisao x Kosuke.

Summary:

Oyama Chisao and Kosuke discover a magic lamp, and fight over it with a group of adults to have their wishes granted by its mystical occupant, Mistman.

* * *

It was a particularly hot summer day, the kind where if you squinted, the vista appeared to bend in the shimmering heat. Ann Electel showed no discomfort in her yellow dress, electrode-fitted purple pork pie hat, and white nylon gloves. Schoolchildren larked about the park, too absorbed in their vacations and thus minding their own affairs. Their caregivers, no sale. The Kingland expat received a slew of strange looks, but realizing she was a foreigner, the gawkers moved on, either because they were concerned what she might do when provoked or because they thought they discovered why she overdressed in such scorching temperatures.

_Stiff upper lip,_ she quoted to herself in the voice of her mother. It was how she was raised.

Fortunately, she wouldn't have to tolerate these commoners' uncultured stares for much longer. By now, Mahajarama and Dekao were well on their way to sussing out her husband's latest hidey-hole. Then, he could finally officially sign over her dues of his recently acquired inheritance, and she'd depart on the earliest available flight.

In the meantime, she'd continue to sit on this bench, inwardly knackered at having to babysit Dekao's little brother and his friend while Jack's co-workers smoked him out. Though the majority of the riffraff passed her by, some cads didn't let up.

The closest was a gangly wazzock in nonthreatening vest with clean-cut lapel, basic tie, and heinously unfashionable canary shirt, seated across her on another bench.

Roppo Satoru chewed takoyaki off his toothpick, repaying the woman's glare behind his sunglasses, perpetually sleepy eyes, and calm yet capricious smile. Fresh out of a holding cell, the disbarred prosecutor was already conceptualizing revenge fantasies against the Net Police and meddling Net Saviour kids who'd locked him away, however temporarily. Problematically, the jury served his partner Judgeman a more severe sentence than probation, and he was still rotting in Navi jail. The attorney needed to spring him somehow before returning to his vigilante crusade of enforcing the law according to his legal theses.

Farther, on a third bench, sat Nyudo Tsuyuharu. The afroed raincoat hugger retreated to reading his newspaper. Since his job reporting the weather at DNN Studios went down the drain, the storm clouds hadn't parted from his stagnant career. Failed turns rigging his meteorological predictions and terrorizing his disrespectful viewership did nothing to improve his position.

"Elementman, does that fair lady seem interested in me?"

"Pirikira," his versatile NetNavi answered, vocabulary limited.

"You're right. Probably not."

At the center of this triangle of antagonism, Oyama Chisao and his classmate, Kosuke, panegyrized the Parara virus they sculpted in the sandbox. They had meant to build a fort; it ended up more of a shanty, so they abandoned it in favour of a less ostentatious design.

"Incredible, chu!"

"We rock!" Kosuke pipped. The strap of his sandal snagged on an object buried in the sand.

"What's that, Kosuke-kun?"

Chisao liberated his pal's foot, brushing the granules to reveal the treasure they'd chanced upon.

A bronze oil lamp.

"Oh, I've seen this! It's out of a movie I saw!"

"A movie, chu?"

"There's this thief who's not actually a bad person, and he steals a lamp, 'cept it's no ordinary lamp! It's _magic_! He meets this genie inside, able to grant wishes! They save a princess and her kingdom, and the thief marries the princess!"

Sounded fun. Chisao made a mental note to bug Dekao to rent it for him later.

"You think there's a genie in here, chu?"

"Only one way to find out!" Kosuke instructed him to polish the curio.

Three rubs, and a lilac brume smelling of incense rose, clumping into a large, imposing figure with a turban on his head.

The boys stood awestruck.

Ann, Roppo, and Nyudo gasped watching the scene unfold.

"Young ones, congratulations on seeking my true self. I am Mistman. If you have wishes, I can grant them."

"Mistman, chu?"

"There really was a genie inside! Chisao-kun, make a wish!"

Keen observers may recall this wasn't a unique visitation. During a bygone summer, Hikari Netto and Sakurai Meiru got lost in the ruins of Mistman's sheikh's ancient tower, and by pure fluke, relieved the abstruse Navi of his duties. What Netto and Meiru didn't know was that after touring the world an independent agent, the djinn experienced all he desired, and used his wizardry to repair his shattered magic lamp, leaving it for the next sultan to unearth.

"I just wish, chu?"

"Yes. As long as you will it, I can make it so."

"In that case, I wi –!"

First to the plate, Ann took the relic. Jack could keep the diamond bequest Okaasama endowed him. In her fingertips, Ann touted unlimited riches!

"Ahh, Obasan! That's ours!" Kosuke condemned their nanny.

"Success! Mistman, as your new master, I hereby wish for – Hey!"

Roppo snatched the artifact from her, celebrating. This was his ticket to releasing Judgeman. No, why not skip the middle man? Exercising such power, the lawyer could compel criminals to obey his mandates unconditionally, creating his vision of a crime-free utopia!

"Tough luck!" Nyudo pilfered the vessel. "Elementman and I are gonna be the most famous forecasters in the biz!"

"It's mine, you bucktoothed ingrate!" Roppo objected.

"Hands off!" Ann pulverized them, a reflection of her NetBattling expertise.

His container switching owners among the fighting grownups, Mistman confusedly looked back and forth. "W-which is my master?"

"Give it back, chu!" Chisao tugged Nyudo's leg.

"That's ours!" Kosuke did the same to Roppo.

Losing balance, Nyudo fell, mowing down Roppo. Ann limberly curtsied to avoid becoming the tertiary tile in the chain of dominoes, but bungled catching the lamp.

Time slowed for the bunch.

_CRASH!_

Mistman vanished.

And there but for the slip of a wrist went their dreams.

"Waa! Nooo!" Chisao cried.

A passing police officer responded to the commotion. Roppo and Nyudo scrammed.

As Ann misled the nice bobby, intelligently deflecting blame onto the fleeing louses, Kosuke condoled a woebegone Chisao, in pieces like the lamp.

"There, there. Don't cry."

"Why? Without Mistman, I can't make my wish, chu!"

"What would you have wished for, Chisao-kun?"

"My princess, chu," he sniffled.

"Your princess?"

"You said the guy in that movie got to marry the princess, chu!"

"Uh-huh?"

"I w-wanted Mistman to guide me to a princess of my own, chu! I wanted –!"

Clemently, Kosuke kissed him, quieting his plaints. When he stopped, Chisao and Ann, neither mad, put two and two together.

"Kosuke-kun?"

"Hehe, your wish is my command!"


End file.
